Demon bar
A was an establishment that specifically catered to vampires, demons and by extension humans. These bars sold alcohol as well as food favored by demons, such as blood for vampires, and was tended by demons and humans alike. Examples Willy's Place See Willy's Place Willy the Snitch owned a bar in Sunnydale named Willy's Bar, later named Willy's Place, that served demons and humans. People would also come there to gain information about demon activity."What's My Line, Part One""Amends""Goodbye Iowa" Caritas See Caritas Caritas was a karaoke bar owned by Lorne in Los Angeles that patroned demons and humans. It also allowed customers to be "read" by Lorne while singing to see how their destiny was. The bar was enchanted with a Sanctuary Spell, preventing demon violence. However, there was a loophole in the spell's function as it didn't prevent humans committing acts of violence, leading to Gunn's crew holding the bar hostage until the spell was broken, allowing the demons to fight back."That Old Gang of Mine" Rory's Pub See Rory's Pub The demon Rory owned a pub in Magic Town which served demons and humans, similar to Willy's Place. People would also come there to gain information about supernatural activity. Slurg's Supernatural-American Social Club See Slurg's Supernatural-American Social Club Buffy, Dawn, and Spike beat up several patrons of this bar in San Francisco in an attempt to get information on Dracula's whereabouts, after he stole Xander and the Vampyr book. It had a pool table, dart board, bar, and kitchen.New Rules, Part Four Suppurating Sore Social Club See ''Suppurating Sore Social Club'' Searching for information on The Sculptor in San Francisco, Spike prevented an illegal Kitten Poker game, saving the seven cats to be gambled.Love Dares You, Part One Other bars *In the Wishverse, The Bronze, patronized by the Order of Aurelius was a vampire bar. *When Darla was dying from syphilis after being resurrected, she went to a demon bar where she convinced a vampire to sire her, only for Angel to stake him before he could get his fangs on her."The Trial" *In a place outside of Sunnydale, a demon bar was being patronized by the Hellions who left to Sunnydale after hearing that the Slayer was actually a robot."Bargaining, Part One" *Spike once took Buffy to a demon bar so that they could question demons on the recent strange activity Buffy experience caused, not to her knowledge, by the Trio. Kitten poker was played in the back room."Life Serial" *After shooting Buffy, to which he wrongly thought killed her, Warren Mears celebrated at a demon bar only to discover that Buffy survived the attack."Villains" *Buffy and Spike took Kennedy, Rona, Vi and Molly to a demon bar as part of their training."Potential" *After losing his soul a second time, Angelus visited a demon bar where he was given a warm welcome from the patrons. He went into the bar in order to find the Beast. He came there again to celebrate after killing the Beast, only to be telepathically contacted by the Beast's master. Faith Lehane and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce questioned one of the demon at the bar who directed them to the backroom where vampires and humans patrons shot up on orpheus. Unlike Caritas, deaths and beatings could go on in this bar without intervention."Salvage""Release" *The settlement that was located where Sunnydale use to be was overrun by vampires and demons. They were stationed at a local tavern before it was attacked and destroyed by Naayéé'neizgháni."The Glittering World" Gallery Demon_tavern.jpg The Bronze in the Wishverse.png Buffy414 250.jpg Riley and Sandy at Willy's Place.png Darla in a vampire bar.png Demon_bar_bargaining_pt1_(1).jpg Demon_bar_bargaining_pt1_(2).jpg Kitten poker.png Kitten Poker II.png Demon_bar_villains.jpg demon bar salvage.jpg Demon Bar in Los Angeles.png Demon Bar in Los Angeles II.png Rory's pub.jpg Rory's pub 2.jpg Rory's pub 3.jpg Rory's pub 4.jpg Rory's pub 5.jpg Rory's Pub 6.jpg Rory's pub 7.jpg Rory's Pub 8.jpg Rory's Pub 9.jpg Slurg's.png Suppurating Sore.png Rory's Pub 10.jpg Rory's Pub 11.jpg Rory's Pub 12.jpg Rory's Pub 13.jpg Rory's Pub 14.jpg Rory's Pub 15.jpg Appearances *"The Wish" *"Amends" *"The Zeppo" *"Enemies" *"The Yoko Factor" *"Judgement" *"First Impressions" (Only in a dream) *"Dear Boy" *"Guise Will Be Guise" *"Family" *"Shadow" *"The Trial" *"Redefinition" *"Blood Money" *"Happy Anniversary" *"Reprise" *"Epiphany" *"Disharmony" *"Dead End" *"Belonging" *"Over the Rainbow" *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Heartthrob" *"Bargaining, Part One" *"That Old Gang of Mine" *"Life Serial" *"Fredless" *"Offspring" *"Lullaby" *"Villains" *"Tomorrow" *"Same Time, Same Place" *"Habeas Corpses" *"Potential" *"Salvage" *"Release" *"Orpheus" *"Life of the Party" *"Underneath" *"The Glittering World" *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part One'' *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Two'' *''New Rules, Part Four'' *''Old Habits'' *''Lost and Found, Part One'' *''Lost and Found, Part Two'' *''Lost and Found, Part Three'' *''Love Dares You, Part One'' *''United, Part One'' *''United, Part Two''}} References Category:Demons Category:Organizations Category:Terminology Category:Bars and clubs Category:Sunnydale businesses Category:Los Angeles businesses Category:San Francisco businesses